thekindaichicasefilesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hajime Kindaichi
Manga= Hajime Kindaichi is a genius with an IQ of 180 and possesses great deductive prowess. He is the grandson of a famous detective. He is also the main protagonist of the series. History Fudo High School student Hajime is unmotivated, lazy, and a little lecherous, much to the exasperation of childhood friend Miyuki Nanase. However, only a few people see his great intelligence and deductive prowess. His catch phrases are, "In the name of my grandfather, Kosuke Kindaichi...", when he commits himself to solving a murder mystery, and, "This mystery is solved!", indicating to readers that they are now in possession of all facts needed to correctly deduce the killer's identity and methods. He is also an accomplished sleight of hand artist. He is billed to have been quite unpopular with girls, but his kindness, intelligence and comical antics have in fact captured the hearts of many female characters throughout the story, such as Miyuki Nanase, Reika Hayami, Sakura Gozo, Masumi Takamori and Ruriko Tokiwa. Despite his clumsiness and myriad other flaws, he is a loyal friend and a first-rate detective. Hajime was introduced to the School's Mystery Club (ミステリー会 Misuterī Kenkyūkai?) by Ruiko Sakuragi and became a member of it. His IQ of 180 with his reasoning, possibly inherited from his grandfather, private detective Kosuke Kindaichi. Personality Abilities Relatives Kosuke Kindaichi Fumi Kindaichi Relationships Miyuki Nanase Isamu Kenmochi Kengo Akechi Yosuke Itsuki Reika Hayami Yoichi Takato Trivia |-|Anime= Hajime Kindaichi is a genius with an IQ of 180 and possesses great deductive prowess. He is the grandson of a famous detective. Personality Hajime appears lazy, but is surprisingly smart. He is a free-spirited teenager, and his kindness and selfless character has won over many people. He has a strong sense of justice. Some people doubt his abilities at first, saying he does not look like a detective at all. However, Hajime's crime solving skills have not only proved them wrong but have also earned him the respect of many of the murderers he had unmasked. He is also a loyal friend and is deeply affected whenever his friends are involved in murder case. Hajime can be silly and clumsy sometimes, and even annoying to some. His best friend Miyuki sometimes finds it hard to deal with him, especially around women. Hajime is also an avid food lover. Abilities Hajime is highly perceptive and catches even the smallest details. He has an exceptional memory power. His greatest strength is being able to perfectly link all the clues he has gathered to accurately recreate the murderer's actions. Hajime also never leaves a stone unturned, solving every mystery in a case and leaving the killer with no excuses. All these traits make Hajime a first-rate detective. He is also an accomplished sleight of hand artist, and a talent in strategy board games. Relatives Kosuke Kindaichi: his late grandfather who was a private detective. Hajime inherited his intelligence from him, and looks up to his grandfather. Hajime was very fond of him, eagerly awaiting for his deductions. He always swears by his grandfather's name before trying to solve a case. Fumi Kindaichi: his cousin sister. Fumi is like the 'annoying little sister' for Hajime. They often fight and tease each other. However, Fumi always seeks Hajime's help whenever she is in danger. There are also several instances when Fumi has helped Hajime solve a case, either knowingly or unknowingly. Relationships Miyuki Nanase: his best friend and love interest. Hajime and Miyuki are childhood friends, and they both attend Fudo High School. They are also members of its Mystery Research Club. Miyuki genuinely loves Hajime, although he has not fully realised how much he loves her. Miyuki scolds Hajime when he does not behave, and their interactions can be quite comical. She is his support when he feels down and out, and Miyuki completely trusts in Hajime's abilities. The two care for each other deeply, and understand each other very well. Isamu Kenmochi: his friend who is a homicide police inspector. Kenmochi often takes Hajime and Miyuki along with him to many places, and seeks out Hajime's help when he is faced with a difficult case. Kenmochi plays a crucial role in providing Hajime freedom to fully pursue cases where his investigations may be restricted by people who doubt his abilities. They share a close bond, and Hajime calls Kenmochi 'Ossan', meaning 'Uncle'. Kengo Akechi Yosuke Itsuki Reika Hayami Yoichi Takato: Hajime dislikes Takato because of his malicious and manipulative nature. Takato describes them as 'parallel lines', never to cross each other. They have contrasting personalities. While Takato instigates people and plots out 'perfect murders', Hajime sets out to solve those mysteries and bring the culprits to justice. In rare circumstances, they would work together to find out who the murderer is, despite their differences (Russian Dolls Murder Case, Rosenkreuz Mansion Murder Case). Trivia As a child, Hajime had never beaten his grandfather in a game of Go. |-|Live Action= Hajime Kindaichi is a genius with an IQ of 180 and possesses great deductive prowess. He is the grandson of a famous detective. Personality Abilities Relatives Kosuke Kindaichi Relationships Miyuki Nanase Isamu Kenmochi Kengo Akechi Yosuke Itsuki Reika Hayami Trivia - Generation 2= Hajime Kindaichi is a genius with an IQ of 180 and possesses great deductive prowess. He is the grandson of a famous detective. Personality Abilities Relatives Kosuke Kindaichi Relationships Miyuki Nanase Isamu Kenmochi Reika Hayami Yoichi Takato Trivia - Generation 3= Hajime Kindaichi is a genius with an IQ of 180 and possesses great deductive prowess. He is the grandson of a famous detective. Personality Abilities Relatives Kosuke Kindaichi Relationships Miyuki Nanase Isamu Kenmochi Trivia - Generation 4= Hajime Kindaichi is a genius with an IQ of 180 and possesses great deductive prowess. He is the grandson of a famous detective. Personality Abilities Relatives Kosuke Kindaichi Relationships Miyuki Nanase Isamu Kenmochi Ryuji Saki Yoichi Takato Makoto Makabe Trivia }} Quotes ZH: 金田一一 Category:Main Characters Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Male